


【モブ快新】反派改组的垃圾趴

by miaooo



Series: モブ快新 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cunnilingus, DCMK Trash Party, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, 双性, 败北
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 也不知道为什么会出现在我脑袋里的（）DCMK垃圾趴/trash party。就当成是新vs酒厂、斗vs动物园的斗争中，两人都败北被控制起来，并且两方恶人不知怎么地有所牵连（并组前夕？）于是索性非常嗑嗨地(??)将两个人放到一起。放飞自我的神奇小片段。【好好说话，不要打人】【阅读过程中如产生任何不适，强烈建议及时退出止损】





	【モブ快新】反派改组的垃圾趴

**Author's Note:**

> underage警告。双性斗。
> 
> 很困地写的，没捉虫

新一被男人推搡着跪下，地面又冷又硬，但在以往的经历中，他已教会自己不要去反抗、尽可能顺从。他被迫使跪在另一名同自己年龄相仿的少年跟前，准确地讲，那名少年是被另一个男人坐着抱在膝上。同他一样浑身赤裸着，身上除了一些爱痕，并未见什么明显的伤。此外少年的双手被抱起他的人制在身后，嘴里塞着布团制成的口塞。两膝呈弯折的姿态，大小腿由皮革束具绑在一起，再由金属短链同腰上圈环相连。大腿靠膝弯的位置撑着一根舒展杆，这些东西加起来，使得他以门户大开的样子，胯下正对着新一的脸。

最为惊人的是，少年勃起而挺立着的阴茎下方，本应是男性会阴的部位竟生长出了女性的外阴形态，新一不知道那是怎样做到的，但他以仅有的对女性生理构造的知识，辨认出“他”的左右阴唇充血涨起，虽然应当是因为本来体积较小的缘故而显得仍旧较为小巧，但这个饱胀状态应该也是被人强制性交所导致，连通前方一个造型精致的结构一并。一思及此新一心里就有一种或同情或悲愤，复杂的情绪涌起。

他本就认得少年这张脸，若不是他对情况有所了解，或许还会惊讶于他二人面容相似、宛若双生兄弟一般。根据以往记忆稍加拼凑，对那人的身份已猜到九成。

他决定不多去想这些，又或者是来自身后的命令让他没有思考的余裕。

“知道是要你做什么吧？”他当前的处置者冷酷地说到。他之前已经在这个人的手上吃了不少苦头了，反抗的欲望低迷，但他并没有应声，只是下意识地向前靠近。少年似是发出了一声不乐意的呻吟？新一从刚开始就听见他偶尔会漏出的，不大的声音。

一只手从脑后制住了他的头部。新一被那个力道控制着抬头。“快舔。”男人低声道。

他因充分预计了这个指令，所以虽然四肢自由，却也仅仅将手掌撑在地上，没有用上手。

……像是要进一步加大来自少年性别的认识的冲击似的，人体的气味进入他的鼻腔。新一不再努力把那种感官排除出去，但还是抱着难以置信的心情张开了嘴巴。一切的荒谬都抵不过的，他用舌尖舔上了少年外露的阴唇。

或许震惊、紧张之外还有害怕，但他错愕地感到他在这场事件中并非孤身一人，少年的身体绷紧了，虽然在浑身被固定成那个样子的状态下向后缩是不可能的。他悲哀地意识到他的潜在同阵营者，与他一样任人蹂躏毫无反抗之力。

双唇所对的双唇温度颇高，一点也不像裸露在空气中的皮肤所应有的温度，也本来就不是。只是新一的大脑被混乱所填满了，令他似乎只能做这些莫名其妙的动作。给他下指令的男人见他仿佛是适应了此项工作，摁在脑后的手非常到位地向前一压，他惊得完全来不及反应，只能张大了口腔、以柔软的嘴唇充当接触面来缓冲，作为工作“主力”的舌也被这一压用力撞上了外阴。他听到少年发出呜咽声，同时舌尖迅速地尝到了不一样的味道。

新一不知道，自己的鼻息和对方不住收缩的下体肌肉，这无法控制的两者究竟哪一方为对手带去更多的难堪。

身后的男人不会容许他不动作，新一笨拙地摆放舌面。他发现因由脑袋被挟制的角度很刁钻，不管怎样磨蹭，黏膜都难以分开分毫，他的所作所为只能让少年的喘息越来越急促而下体收缩的幅度增大而已。他不难想象少年如何在做无望的挣扎，随着一声粗喘他感到有什么触感和气味他都要更熟悉一些的东西淌进了他嘴里。是精液。

“喔，你看他终于舍得给你了。”身后的男人不失时机地说道，真是尽了一个窥淫者的本分。“真是一条好狗，乖孩子……”令人作呕的男人摩挲他脑后的头发，尽管如此对他头部的钳制仍然分毫不松。新一梗着脖子将那些腥咸液体咽下去，感到有部分从嘴角溢出来了。他随后才发现那些是清液居多，而不知是自于性别的本能还是天生的技巧，他无知觉地将舌尖顶入了少年阴唇间的缝隙中，引得他自体润滑的水液流了出来。新一下意识眨了一下右眼，心跳速度也加快了。

他感到茫然和惶惑，最后还是被服从的力量压倒了。

他将舌头刺进高热的甬道入口，前后伸展，并尽可能以自己敏感的上唇黏膜挨蹭在少年同样敏感的阴唇前端。他心怀煎熬地完成着他的工作。少年反复地颤抖、呻吟失声，没过多久那屄穴忽然狠狠地夹起新一的舌头，将他也吓了一跳，但他仍是将那绞不住什么柱状物的甬道顶开，紧接着就被不知从何处的孔洞溅射出的大量液体淋湿了下半张脸。

因为退无可退，他只能呆滞又讶然受了这一击，并咽下去了绝大部分。

少年哀鸣着，像是被抽干了全部力气，但抱着他的男人手上丝毫未松，而他也奇怪地，浑身颤抖、呼吸仍然很急促。新一脑后的手被放开了，可却还没有回过神来。他不能完全理解发生了什么，就听抱着那名少年的男人道：“好了，快斗，现在把后面的东西排出来。”

少年双眼通红，同他一样避开了直接的视线交流。他看起来筋疲力尽。新一刚才注意到了，使他高潮却无法射精、阴茎下部的双丸涨成深色紧绷形态的，正是插在他的阴茎尿道中、甚至要从顶端的孔穴向内看，才稍微得以窥见些许的一根细棍。

这时他得知一直隐约有些听见的，震动器的嗡嗡声是从哪儿来的了。他由于被前穴所吸引而一直没有密切注意的少年的菊穴，此刻正艰难地吞吐着，形成一个耸凸。已经完全瘫软着倒在男人怀中的少年本人正在用尽力气排出什么来，高潮之后的敏感刺激令他再也无暇忍耐声音。从新一身后伸来的手卡在颈间，无言地传达出“不许动好好看着”的意思。

男人接住了从少年肉体中释放出的，一个纺锤形、不算小的跳蛋，放在一旁后将少年的臀部垫起，新一这才看见他早已将裤头解开，成年人的粗壮肉棒顶在臀缝中，并从经少年刚才的努力扩张过的后穴顶入，几乎没怎么停顿便强压着少年的身体吞到根部，而后者只在过程中发出过虚弱的呻吟，新一感觉到他大概处在失去意识的边缘了。在男人上下颠动起少年，频繁有力地操干他因脱力而显得如同偶人般的身体时，他没有意识到自己将掌心掐出了血。

“好了，新一，”身后的男人将手掌落在他肩膀上，对他道，“接下来轮到你了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然看着好像是那么回事，但我脑补的体态接近于14岁（也就是说虽非童车但也接近下限了）（作者：多么理想的生理年龄啊×）  
快&新当前并未产生箭头，relationships标签是指的性关系。  
新大概认识斗（可推断出斗就是怪盗基德），斗的方面不明。  
为什么抹布们不戴套。xjb：因为他们是实验素材，什么的，碰他们的都是较核心的成员（也防止他们逃跑），都做过检查的（也防止交叉感染）<strike>（所以在奇怪的地方认真个什么劲儿）</strike>


End file.
